duckston_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Todd Lamendola
"The trick is that I didn't invite anyone else to the party." ~Todd, on how he managed to eat an 8-foot party sub by himself. About Todd is regarded as the most legendary thing in existence, though it has not been tested or proven, the general consensus is that since it also hasn't been disproven, then it is generally accepted as the truth. He was born and raised in Duckston, and even made his career there (He has already made almost $1,000,000 in his bank account at the age of 20). Early Life When he was an infant, he thought that his pinkie was a monster trying to eat his hand. He responded with the only thing he could think to do: bite his pinkie off. He fainted from blood loss shortly after and to this day believes that it was actually the monster that took his pinkie. At the age of five, he started signing all of his papers as "Pobb" to confuse his kindergarten teacher, believing that "Pobb" was "Todd" spelled backwards. No one has yet been able to work up the courage to tell him that he's wrong. When he was ten, he lost both of his baby front teeth in a freak chili eating accident. as soon as his new front teeth grew in, he formed the bad habit of chewing on anything he could get his hands on. This habit carried on until his freshman year of high school, the result of which being his 'rabbit teeth' and all of his other teeth being sharp enough to cut packing tape. High School In his sophomore year, he began working on an autobiography, titled The Book of Todd, ''which chronicles his ridiculous (and often times greatly over exaggerated) misadventures, starting at the age of ten with the story of the chili incident. He would go on to lose the book two weeks after starting it. In his junior year, he had a self proclaimed 'Stroke of Genius' after a friend asked why he still signed everything as Pobb. His friend, meaning to ask why he didn't just sign things with his real name, instead mistakenly gave Todd the idea to shorten his signature from Pobb Lamendola to simply Pobbendola, which he still uses today. After rediscovering The Book of Todd in his senior year, he finished the first volume, which documents age 10-15. He managed to get it published and went from just another face in the crowd to a minor local celebrity. This started the trend of people recognizing his face but not his accomplishments, often accidentally attributing other peoples' accomplishments to him instead. '''Early Adulthood' Due to his being a minor local celebrity, Todd suddenly sound himself taking pictures with many a passerby, which would slowly make him more and more recognizable, to the point where he was mostly considered famous simply because he was famous. The whole thing came to a head when he went to a local sandwich shop to get an application, and the owner of the sandwich shop confused him with the guy who invented the sandwich and gave him the entire shop, now renamed to Todd's Sandwicheria. The same thing would happen to Todd again just two and a half months after obtaining the first Sandwicheria; while on a trip to Downtown Duckston, he would visit a sandwich shop, only to be yet again confused with the inventor of the sandwich and acquire the sandwich shop now known as Todd's Sandwicheria 2. After publishing The Book of Todd Vol. II: Age 16-20, Todd was awash with massive fame and success, finally cementing his title of Legendary. With the sale of his new book also spiking up the sales of his first one, both of his sandwich shops gained a sudden massive following. He eventually made enough money to adopt a highway in Downtown Duckston (which was renamed Todd's Street in his honor) and to fund a massive renovation of the west end high school. Once word got out of his major success, the city of Duckston raised enough money to build a statue in his honor on (the entirely coincidentally named) Lamendola Island. With his massive success in the city of Duckston, there is talk among many Duckston residents that Todd may even eventually run for mayor, or perhaps even president someday?Category:Duckston Residents Category:Midget & Müs Category:The Book of Todd